ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
D.E.O. (TV Series)
D.E.O. is a TV series that is based on the fictional government organization in DC Comics. The D.E.O. (or Department of Extranormal Operations) are a group of government agents who have been hired to take care of anything involving super humans or anomalies. Cast Main Tony Todd as the voice of Mister Bones Katie Cassidy as Cameron Chase Jessica De Gouw as Kate Spencer David Ramsey as Donald Fite Iko Uwais as Ishido Maad Recurring Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-The D.E.O. are hired by the government to take care of an unknown killer going around who appears to be a Meta-Human. The Director, Mister Bones, sends Donald Fite and Ishido Maad to take care of it, but the two end up being captured by what turns out to be a group of Meta-Human killers. They plan on killing them by night unless the government let them all get off scott free. Ignoring their demands, Bones sends in Kate Spencer and Cameron Chase to take care of them. The two manage to brake Fite and Maad free with the four teaming up and defeating the killers. Bones is congratulated by the government, who allow him and his agents to move in to a much better building. After all this, Bones makes Fite, Maad, Chase and Spencer all agree to work together. They ask what their department will be called, with Bones yelling for them to get out, which they do so. #"Whether the Weather"-Hurricanes, lightning, and more have been hitting cities for seemingly no reason. The four agents want to get involved but Bones refuses because he doesn't believe it to be anything, that is until he finds out that the D.E.O.'s rivals, Checkmate, are on the case. When Bones finds this out, he instantly demands the agents to find out what's going on. They split in to paits, Fite with Maad and Kate with Chase. Eventually, Kate and Chase find out the one behind all this is a Meta-Human who can control the weather. Fite and Maad have also figured this out and have also tracked the man down and have broken in to his home. They are about to get the man, but then Kate and Chase show up and wake him up. A large fight breaks out with it ending in Maad shooting and killing the man. After this, Bones yells at Maad, claiming that the government will be after him now because the point of his organization was to arrest Meta-Human criminals, not kill them. However, after Fite, Chase and Kate all defend Maad, Bones lets him off with a warning. #"Home of the Best"-After learning about Maad killing the Meta-Human, Bones is forced to make his agents go to Checkmate to learn "how to do it right". While there, Kate meets Maxwell Lord, a Checkmate agent who is next in line to be the Black King, the head of Checkmate. Meanwhile, Fite and Maad find out Checkmate has a traitor amoung them. And, while all of this is going on, Chase is just trying to find out why Checkmate is based off of chess. At the end of the trip, they are ready to go home, only for Lord to reveal that he's the traitor as he pulls a gun on them, claiming that by killing them there'll be a few less agents to worry about. They ask Lord why he's doing this, with Lord revealing he's just doing it because of money, as he wants to sell Checkmate's information to the highest bidder. After hearing all this, Kate reveals she's been recording this whole time. Lord tries to kill her, only to be shot in the gut, arm and leg by Maad. Lord manages to escape but the four agree that he'll probably bleed out in a few hours. After this, Bones is once again congratulated by the government who drop everything about Maad. Bones then shakes Maad's hand only to then demand him to get out. #"Stake Out"-Mister Bones sends Chase and Fite on a stake out to get evidence that a Russian scientist is a member of the terrorist organization H.I.V.E. Meanwhile, Kate and Maad realize that they have never seen Bones happy and attempt to find a way to entertain him using everything they know he likes. Chase and Fite realize they enjoy each other's company and agree they should hang out more outside of work. Eventually, the two see the scientist speak with a soldier from H.I.V.E. known as a Bee. The scientist gives the Bee blue prints for something, and then Fite and Chase bust out. The Bee manages to escape but the scientist is caught. He is taken back to the D.E.O. were Kate and Maad have given up on Bones, that is until Bones finds out the scientist has information they need. Because of this, Bones takes the man in to a room were Bones begins laughing as the man screams, making Kate and Maad realize what makes Bones happy; pain. Meanwhile, the Bee from earlier gives the blue prints to the "Queen Bee". They turn out to be for a cyborg, as the Queen Bee asks what someone behind her thinks. That someone turns out to be Maxwell Lord, who says he loves the idea. #"Helix Part I"-Mister Bones gives an introduction to five different super villains, Arak Wind-Walker, a man who can create hurricanes/twisters, Baby Boom, a young woman who looks like she's five and can blow things up with her mind, Kritter, a dog-like man who has superhuman strength, Penny Dreadful, a woman with the power to control electricity, and Toa Jones, a woman who can create force fields that deflect attacks. The four try to question Bones as to why he wants them captured, but Bones refuses to answer and demands them to just go. They do so, but are all very confused. They go to a bar were a lot of villains like to hang out, finding out that Kritter and Baby Boom like to hang out near by. They go to the two's home, were they are attacked by the two. However, during the fight Maad says Bones' name, making Kritter freeze for a few seconds, letting Chase knock him out. However, Baby Boom then runs in front of him, claiming that they will never face "that devil" Bones again before blowing up the whole building. The four manage to survive, but the same can't be said for Baby Boom, who seems to have died due to her own explosion. Kritter is still alive though, but is missing his leg. They interrogate Kritter, finding out were the other members of "Helix" are. #"Helix Part II"-Arak is making money from a group of people he is threatening to destroy. However, when Chase, Maad, Kate and Fite show up and say Bones' name, Arak attempts to kill them with his powers before running off. They chase after him, and manage to trap him in a dead end, were Arak once again tries to kill them, but is stopped by Maad and Fite who grab his arms. He is interogated by Chase, and eventually cracks saying he will take them to Penny and Toa. He does so, but when they're there attempts to kill them again, so Chase shoots him in self defense. The four enter the building, were both Penny and Toa attack them. The fight ends when Kate uses Toa's power against Penny and knocks her out. Toa stops in shock, allowing Maad to knock her out. They call in Bones and wait for him to come. However, while they're there, they wake Penny up and ask her why Bones wants them captured. Penny starts form the beginning, with a man named Dr. Love who experimented on six pregnant women. The children were born with abnormal abilities and Dr. Love took them from their mothers to raise them himself. However, before Penny can finish the story, Bones comes in and shoots her. The four demand to know what she was saying, but Bones tells them to not worry about it. The members of Helix are arrested, with Bones smoking by the river. He pulls out a file which reveals the six children were the members of Helix and Bones himself was the sixth. He burns the file before throwing his cigarette away and walking off. Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Adult shows